The Second Generation and the Ruins of Rews Temple
by SSLuna
Summary: The second generation is finally attending Hogwarts, but not without their own adventures. Voldemort is dead, but the real war is not yet over, as it is starting in the rest of the magical world. Follow the second generation in this new adventure.
1. Lion Girl

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series unfortunately belongs to JK Rowling. If it were up to me, there would already have been like 25,999,999,444 books. =]

A/N: I want to quickly thank you for even reading this story, and I hope that you enjoy it. Please review and leave me love!

Summary: Although the story of Harry Potter ends, the tale of magic doesn't. Follow the second generation of the Harry Potter world as they face new problems and adventures. Although the Dark Lord has been defeated, there is a darker character, worse than the Dark Lord himself who is looming and is ready to attack. This story goes beyond Hogwarts and Europe to other places around the world.

Chapter 1

Lion Girl

Albus Severus Potter made his way after his older brother. Because this was his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was slightly nervous about getting on the Hogwarts Express. Trailing after his older brother, James Sirius Potter, Albus called his name out, hoping to get him to slow down.

"James! Slow down!" Regardless of Albus' somewhat frantic calls, James left Albus behind him and went to join his fellow housemates, most of which he had not seen all summer long. He walked briskly among all of the students, compartment after compartment, until he found he finally found his Gryffindor friends.

Honestly, James had nothing against any of the other Houses (except those slimy Slytherins), but being a Gryffindor himself, most of his friends were therefore Gryffindors as well. Albus noticed his cousin Rosie was also following behind him. Wordlessly, they made their way towards where they had last seen James.

Upon arrival, Albus dreadfully noticed that the compartment was stuffed with people. None were really paying attention to him and Rose, except his older brother James.

"Uh, sorry Al. This compartment is full. Don't worry, though—" He quickly added, feeling a little guilty as he had practically abandoned his younger brother and cousin, "There are a lot of compartments nearby. I'll check in on you later," He promised.

"Don't worry James, we'll be fine." He replied, miffed. Honestly, he wasn't looking forward to sitting without James, but he wasn't going to throw a tantrum over that, especially with James' Year 3 friends present. He knew that he couldn't hide behind James forever though, because he would soon have to face Hogwarts all on his own. Although he _was_ very glad that he had Rosie with him. Rosie was very intelligent as well as logical, something he was grateful for all of the time. Rosie was Uncle Ron's daughter. Albus' Father, Harry Potter, had many times explained to him that Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and himself had been best friends at Hogwarts. Harry had told his children about his adventures at Hogwarts (the less gruesome ones, at least) and the importance of having friends to rely on. It was because of those old stories that Albus had been looking forward to attending Hogwarts so desperately. The Potter-Weasly family was a large and happy bunch, and Albus loved everyone in his family, although they could be somewhat overwhelming sometimes.

Albus looked over several compartments, many of them full of older students. Too intimidated to barge in, he walked until he saw a compartment with only one person in it. From the looks of it, it seemed to be a girl. She had a large mane of curly, black ringlets that shined under the sunlight coming in through the large windows. Albus opened the door carefully behind him, making sure that Rosie also stayed with him. The small girl, who Albus estimated was no older than himself, sat near the window, hugging her legs with a faraway look on her face. She didn't notice the newcomers until Albus cleared his throat unceremoniously. She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, now staring at the pair.

"Hello there," started Rose "I'm Rose Weasley, but you can call me Rosie." She grinned, elbowing Albus to follow her lead. The girl had a slight, pleasant smile on her face.

"Er, Hello. I'm Albus Severus Potter, but you can call me Al." The girl now had a full smile on her face. Her mane of hair resembling that of a lion's mane. She had a round face, big green eyes, encased with long thick lashes, and a peculiar skin color. Her skin was neither very light or dark, but rather it seemed to be gold-like. It was a gentle golden color, making her skin look smooth and dewy. Rosie and Albus both noticed a confused look on her face. It was tilted to the side, and her lips were pursed, as if she was trying to recall something.

"Potter?" She asked, still seeming to think about something. Albus felt his stomach clench uncomfortably. Albus loved his family, but the fact that he was Harry Potter's soon did not come with lots of benefits (not that he liked, anyways). As Harry Potter's son, though, he had a bit of a reputation to live up to. However he was glad that he was not James. James was the oldest son, and it seemed that he had more expectations to live up to, although he seemed to be unaffected by those. If there was any expectation Albus wished to live up to, it was his father's Quidditch reputation. From a young age, Albus had been particularly good with brooms, and more so after his father Harry had personally started teaching him Quidditch. Much to his mother's dismay, Albus picked up the wizard sport fairly quickly, and played it often back home. He was looking forward to playing in his house's team at Hogwarts. Albus turned to see the girl's look of confusion gone and replaced by a sweet smile.

"Potter. That's a very nice last name. I'm Eva Julieanne...Lorenza, and you can call me Eva." She said, playfully.

"Nice to meet you." Albus and Rosie replied accordingly. However, Rosie noticed a small lilt in her voice.

"Sorry to ask, but where were you born?"

"I was born in the Caribbean." She answered, curious about the nature of Rosie's question.

"And you're going to school all the way over here?" Albus asked, rather surprised. From what he knew, people usually went to the nearest wizardry school available. Surely they would have a school if it was that far away? Eva nodded.

"Yes, but the school is rather small and undeveloped. It doesn't have...well, it's not as good as this one." She said, shrugging at the last part.

"Well, what's it called?" Rosie asked, curious.

"Its called Culebra Academy of Wizardry. It's in a small island off of Puerto Rico." Both Rosie and Albus took the information in, nodding slowly, then Rosie froze suddenly.

"Wait, aren't the location of wizardry schools supposed to be kept secret? Durmstrang doesn't reveal is location, and—" Rosie was starting to prattle on when Eva gently interrupted her.

"It doesn't matter. You still would be able to see it. You have to be...special to actually see it." Albus thought about what she had said. What does that mean? _Special_? He started thinking more deeply when Rosie suddenly leaned forward, excited.

"By the way, which house do you guys want to be sorted in?" Rosie with expectation. Eva and Albus also leaned forward, making a small huddle of people.

"House?" Eva asked, confused. Rosie looked at her like she was mad.

"Yes, House. A House is where you sleep and spend most of your time in, other than your classes, of course. There are four Houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." Both Rosie and Albus made a face at the latter House. Eva also noticed this.

"What? What's wrong with this house...'Slytherin'?"

"What's wrong with Slytherin? Everything is wrong with Slytherin!" Eva's eyebrows flew to the roof at Rosie's evident hate.

"They are selfish, evil, cold, cheating slimy gits who are not above even the worst of nasty trolls. I don't even know how they have a hear—" Rosie suddenly stopped speaking as she saw who was listening to her fiery rant.

Apparently, the door hadn't closed completely when Rosie came in and had swung open with the frequent shudders of the train. Standing right outside the door was none other than Scorpius Malfoy and his nasty crew. It was really unbelievable, how it was not even the first day of school and he already had a small entourage with him. He was staring at the group with a nasty sneer on his face.

"Scorpius." Albus nodded curtly. Malfoy glanced at him and smirked. He looked just like his father, although his facial features were only slightly less cold.

"Potter. I'm surprised to see you here, and not hiding behind your brother's robes." Albus rolled his eyes and tried to ignore him. Malfoy then glanced at Rosie.

"Weasley. Well, I guess some things don't change." He said, motioning to her hair, her ginger hair. Albus suppressed the urge to sigh. _Really_? Could they find nothing else to tease about other than the hair?

"Well, _Malfoy_, you shouldn't be talking." She answered wittily, motioning to his hair as well. "What's with the white hair?" She taunted. His hair wasn't really white, but close enough, especially in the full brunt of afternoon sunlight. Malfoy's eyes narrowed to tiny slits, while Rosie and Albus crossed their arms, in a what-are-you-gonna-do-about-it pose.

"Yeah! What are you, eighty?" Both Rosie and Albus jumped sudden voice and then erupted into loud laughter when they saw Malfoy's face. His eyes widened and he looked around, offended, trying to ignore the small but contained peals of laughter from the side of his entourage. Eva was standing there with a mean sneer on her face (one that could challenge that of a Professional Slytherin), daring Malfoy to do something.

"You filthy Mudblood!" Malfoy shouted, making both Rosie and Albus gasp in horror at his insult. He suddenly motioned towards Eva in a threatening matter, and Albus jumped in front of him, deliberately stopping him. Eva also motioned towards Malfoy, with no fear in her eyes.

"What are you gonna do? Hit me? What kind of boy are you, hitting girls." She almost shouted the last part, and Rosie was shouting at Malfoy to get out of their compartment and to keep his bloody nose out of their business. Due to all of the commotion, people from the other compartments started coming out and inspecting what this whole issue was about. Unfortunately, one of those people happened to happened to be James Sirius Potter. Albus would've smacked his forehead, but he was too busy trying to keep Malfoy away.

"Malfoy!" James shouted. "What are you doing? Get off my brother!" He pulled Malfoy off Albus and shoved him towards his entourage, standing next to Albus, but at the same time edging in front of him. Although James often teased Albus, he never let other kids mess with his little brother. Ever.

Rosie had finally calmed down, but Malfoy's buddies had not. They started moving in on them, at least four of five people. And these weren't just any students, this were mean, meaty, and brainless students. Wait—were they his bodyguards? At most times, Albus wouldn't really be concerned, but he really wanted to make it to school without detention. Although James had grown quite a bit and had put on a bit of muscle from his preteen years, it was nothing compared to Malfoy's brainless minions. Suddenly, three more people started moving towards them, but instead of confronting them, they suddenly turned on Malfoy's buddies, standing on their side.

Albus recognized them instantly with a sigh of relief. It was his cousins; Roxanne, Fred, and Victoire. Roxanne and Fred were Uncle George's kids, while Victoire was Uncle Bill's daughter.

Roxanne, Fred and Victoire all pulled out their wands. Although Albus didn't see the need for Victoire to have her wand out. She was one-eighth Veela. Although that doesn't sound like much, an angry Victoire made for a terrifying Victoire. No matter how nice and gentle she looked, she was a n abhorrent monster once she got upset.

"You better stop messing with our family, Malfoy." Fred warned, towering over all of his nasty bodyguards. Fred was known in the family for being a great Quidditch player. He had played from his first year, and this was now his last year at Hogwarts.

"Or what?" Malfoy asked, daring him. Roxanne suddenly stepped in front of Malfoy, shoving her wand in his face pale cold face.

"Or I'll hex you." Malfoy may or may not have known that Roxanne Weasley's hex threats are no joke. Albus himself had seen her in action, and from that day he vowed to always take her seriously. Apparently it seemed like Malfoy's buddies knew, because they suddenly dispersed casually and left Malfoy up to his own devices. Malfoy looked around and upon realizing he had been abandoned, left the compartment, a sneer on his cold face. Instantly, the stress vanished out of the room, as if Malfoy had taken it with him when he stomped out of their compartment.

"Goodness James, you scared me there for a minute" Roxanne stated, greeting him as well as Rosie and Albus. James had a bit of a short temper, and of course, the older family members always felt like they needed to steer him clear of any trouble.

"Well, who's this?" Roxanne asked, looking over Eva with a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Eva. Nice to meet you." She smiled, shaking hands with Roxanne politely. Most people would be scared of greeting people in a room full of strangers like this, but Eva seemed unaffected. His other two cousins followed suit, greeting each person in the compartment.

While the group was talking, Roxanne took out her wand and started looking at it wistfully.

"Man, I sure wish I had hexed Malfoy" She said, smoothing her hand over her wand. Fred nodded his head, agreeing.

"We should owl Dad when we get to school and ask him to send us something from the store." Roxanne's face lit up in an evil grin and she started nodding happily. Victoire rolled her eyes.

"I swear, you two are going to tear Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes apart. What is it, your personal prank arsenal?" Now it was turn for Fred and Roxanne to roll their eyes. Like his namesake, Fred was a master prankster, and with Roxanne's help, the two made a pair that faintly resembled the infamous Weasley twins. Although their prankster ways had been somewhat tamed by Uncle George when they were younger. As one of the Weasley twins himself, he saw their prankster ways coming before they could even talk, and tried to set them as straight as possible in order to have a different fate than his own poor mother.

Fred noticed that the train had slowed slightly and that instead of traveling through the countryside, they were now passing through a thick forest. He got up and James, Roxanne, and Victoire followed suit.

"You should start changing into your robes, no doubt we'll arrive in no time," Fred said, edging out of the compartment and into the corridor, followed by the rest of his family members, leaving Albus, Rosie, and Eva alone once again. They put on their robes and started fidgeting excitedly as they finally arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Clever Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: Once again, Harry Potter belongs all to JK Rowling.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really gave me a jump in the morning, literally. I'm very happy that you guys like what you've seen so far, so please review and let me know what you think! =]

Here it is folks, the sorting! I'm warning you now, a lot of names had been made up, and I took the liberty of creating a couple/and their child. Tell me who you think couple is :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Clever Sorting Hats

They quickly changed into their robes and not long after that the students started lining up in order to finally get off the train. They were greeted by none other than Rubeus Hagrid. Mind you, he had aged considerably, now having a wild gray mane of hair and a beard that could have rivaled that of Albus Dumbledore himself.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years over here. Hurry now, we don't have all day. Firs' Years!" Hagrid had married the former Beauxbatons Headmistress, Olympe Maxime, and they lived happily with a young son who was due to start at Hogwarts himself any year now.

The First Year students shuffled off after Hagrid, excited about finally being at Hogwarts. Like many years before, Hagrid led the students down the steep and narrow path that opened up to show the castle. As soon as the children spotted the castle, there seemed to be a bubble of excitement firmly placed over the large group.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Called Hagrid, pointing at the fleet of boats that sat on the shore of the lake. Hagrid had to repeat himself loudly several times when students tried to get smart with the boat. If so much as the foot of another person touched a boat that was full, the boat would turn over and drop all the people in the boat on the muddy shore. Eva, Rosie, and Albus stepped into one of the boats carefully, and James soon joined them as the fourth person. It didn't take long for everyone to get settled, and soon the fleet of boats started moving forward on Hagrid's haughty command. ("FORWARD!")

They soon came into what seemed to be a small harbor, and students slowly stumbled out of their boats and into the nervous group of First Year Students. They followed Hagrid until they had come onto a huge oak door. Students began crowding around it as Hagrid raised his giant first and knocked three times on the door.

Almost instantly, the door swung open, revealing a small, fragile professor with a very gentle smile on her voice. She had soft facial features and did not seem to very old. In fact, Albus suspected she wouldn't even be older than his father.

"These are the Firs' Years here, Professor." The Professor glanced and Hagrid and nodded gentle and graciously.

"Thank you Hagrid, I've got it from here." She smiled at Hagrid as he made his way out. "Hello everyone," She said, surprising people with her voice. It was almost entrancing. She didn't need to talk loudly to have everyone paying undivided attention. Although Rosie thought she looked part-Veela or something...

"I am you Charms teacher, Professor Doe." Some people sniggered at her name and she suddenly turned on them with steely eyes. They hushed instantly. "As I was saying, I will be teaching you charms and I hope to see all of you learn a great deal, and learn how to use what you learn wisely. Trust me, it's not about what you know, but _how_ you use it. Even the simplest of spells can save someone's life." She smiled happily. Harry noticed that she had round spectacles and that her long blond hair already reached her slim waist. Her gentle blue eyes looked over the crowd swiftly before turning around and swishing her red robes, leading the students through a giant archway and into a small room near the Great Hall. Voices could be heard from the other side, and Eva guessed that the rest of the school was probably inside already. The First Year students crowded around the small round as Professor Doe turned on them.

"Once again, everyone, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will begin to take part in the start-of-year banquet once you have been successfully sorted into your Houses. As most of you are aware, there are four Houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She finished softly.

"Your House will be determined in a ceremony which will take place very soon. Remember that although you may have certain ideas in your head about which House you want to be in, the Sorting Hat will know what is best for you." By this point, Albus gulped nervously. He had been dreading over the fact that he might end up in Slytherin—"Although, children, don't worry. The Sorting Hat will take your thoughts and wishes into consideration." Albus let out a breath silently, realizing his father's words had been true. Professor Doe asked them to wait quietly until the ceremony started. Eva walked towards Albus and Rosie and asked them desperately,

"Which house should I want to be in?" She wondered, terrified. Rosie looked at her with sympathy.

"Trust me, its better if you don't know about the houses. Then you won't be biased."

"But—But, what if it puts me in a horrible House? What if it makes me miserable?" Eva had started to babble, and both Albus and Rosie inspected her carefully. This was their first time seeing her like this. Rosie tried to calm her nerves once again.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the Sorting Hat knows about all of this." She winked at Eva, trying to lighten up her frightful mood. Eva took a deep breath and nodded slowly, but it didn't really look like she completely believed Rosie. Albus gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and smiled, being quite nervous himself.

Professor Doe made her way quietly out of the Great Hall and ordered the students to make a straight line and to walk behind her. They got their first glimpse of the Great Hall, and immediately the small students broke out in small gasps and starting looking at each other in amazement. There seemed to be thousands of candles floating above the people and there seemed to be no roof, instead a room that opened up to the everlasting sky. Professor Doe led them across the room until they were standing in front of all of the four House tables, and behind them, the other professors sat comfortably on a long table. There was a wooden stool placed in front of the students with a mangled, dirty, and tattered wizard's hat. The Sorting Hat. The First Year students looked at it quite fearfully while the older students looked at the students with anticipation, wondering which students they would welcome into their house.

The hat seemed to shudder and a rip near the front, forming something that resembled a mouth. It started singing a song. Once the song finished the people from all sides applauded loudly, whether in admiration or anticipation no one knew, but they applauded nonetheless. Professor Doe took out a large piece of parchment and started reading names out, starting from their last name.

"Arion, Aries!" A tiny black-haired girl trudged out of line, walked the stool and held the hat gently over her head to keep it from falling over her face. The hat seemed to move for a couple of seconds before it responded—

"GRYFFINDOR!" At the news, the table on the far-left exploded with cheers. The small girl made her way towards the Gryffindor table with a bit more life now and sat down with a small smile.

Professor Doe called a few more names. Most were sorted into Hufflepuff, although there was one person who went to Ravenclaw and one who made it to Slytherin.

"Brown, George!" Once again, a short brown-haired boy walked to the stool and put the hat on.

"RAVENCLAW!" It shouted after a couple of seconds, and the table next to the Gryffindors cheered loudly once again.

"Erox, Elasius!" A blonde boy stepped out shakily and grabbed the hat gently, letting it fall over his pink face.

"GFRYFFINDOR!" And so it went on and on. Most houses had an equal share of students.

"Longbottom, Luna!" A tall blonde girl with blue eyes stepped out shyly and put on the hat once again. The Sorting Hat took a bit longer than usual sorting her, but it finally decided on—

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion!" Malfoy stepped out with a lazy strut and sneered at Eva as he walked. _The nerve_, thought Rosie, glaring at him from where she was standing next to Eva and Albus. Not to worry though, because Eva sneered right back at him. Malfoy put the hat on his head...but there was no answer. The other students were looking around nervously, while the teachers looked calm and collected. It seemed like it couldn't decide which house to place him in. Rosie almost snorted. Did the hat go mad? What there to think about? Malfoy was a stinkin' Slytherin and even she could see it from a mile away. She took her father's words to heart. She _would_ beat him in every test, even if it was the last thing she ever did, she thought haughtily.

"SLYTHERIN!" It finally shouted, giving everyone in the room a sigh of relief. Malfoy pulled the hat off his head and made his way to the Slytherin table, seemingly unsettled.

"Middox, Sapphira!" A bong girl with two piglets stepped out from the far right, walking to the stool swiftly and placing it over her small face shyly.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat, and so the Hufflepuff house broke out in loud cheers.

"Lorenza, Eva Julieanne!" Albus whipped his head towards Eva and gave her a shaky smile, though she probably didn't notice. With a lurch, she stalked towards the stool and paused once she got there. Taking a quick deep breath, she took the hat and was putting it on her head—

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, leaving everyone gaping. The hat hadn't even been on her head and yet she had already been sorted. Weird.

However, this didn't stop Gryffindors from cheering, and they loudly greeted their new housemate. Eva smiled shyly and scurried over next to James, the closest person who happened to look familiar.

"Nott, Rozlyn Mariusse!" Once again, a young girl walked towards the still and placed the hat over her head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, Albus Severus!" Albus' stomach clenched uncomfortably. He trudged forward to the stool, which seemed to be miles away, and placed the hat on his head, covering his face almost completely.

"Difficult," Said a little voice in his ear, "This is not easy. There is bravery, oh yes. Hmm, is seems like you also have a generous dose of patience. Kind. But—you want to be different. You are plagued by your father's fame. You want to prove yourself, too, oh yes, but for all the different reasons. There is a dark side of you that can be powerful beyond imagination." At this, Albus stomach once again clenched uncomfortably and he gulped in his seat.

"Tell me Albus, how do feel about Mudbloods?" At the mention of such a horrible insult, Albus moved with a start. How dare he use such a rude term? Many muggle-borns are great people, nice and caring. Albus was definitely going to give this stupid hat a piece of his mind, even if it was in front of the whole school—

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, and Albus suddenly lost his sudden angry fueling. He wondered if the hat had asked him a trick question to know his real personality, and his real thoughts, too.

However, he couldn't help the smile that overtook his face as the Gryffindor table started cheering loudly, and at the fact that he had managed not to end up in Slytherin. He sat next Eva, who smiled widely at him and patted his shoulder in a congratulatory manner. After long minutes, it was finally—

"Weasley, Rose!" Rose made her way from the two people who were left standing and like her mother had done years ago, she jammed the hat over her head eagerly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" And once again, the Gryffindor table exploded in cheers. As the Gryffindor house had a remarkable number of Weasley's, the table seemed to be cheering louder than before. Rosie ran over excitedly and squeezed in between Eva and Albus. Eva felt like she was finally starting to fit in, even if it was just a bit. As the last student was sorted into Slytherin, a tall old man stepped up from from the center of the staff table. He stood in front of a large, golden chair, and observed the students quietly with a happy smile on his face.

However, the students were started to get loud, and the food was not yet present. The Headmaster interrupted the silence clearing his throat loudly. At once, the whole school silenced at turned their attention to him. He had a long beard and shoulder-length silver hair, and an old wise face, which was now once again smiling at the students ruefully.

"Good evening, everyone. I am your Headmaster, Caradoc Dearborn. But all you can call me Professor Dearborn. I want to welcome all the new students and wish them a wonderful, safe time at Hogwarts this year." He looked at some of the First Years gently.

"As some of you know, there are some start-of-term announcements that should be made. First of all, the forest outside of the school is forbidden to all students. Also, Mr. Filch has asked me remind you that magic should not be used in the corridors at any given time." He paused and exhaled, trying to see if there was anything else to say.

Apparently there wasn't. So it was with his final words that the food finally starting appearing, and Eva couldn't believe her eyes. There was everything! Roast pork, turkey, and chicken. There were also things like mashed potatoes, gravy, and all sorts of other delicious dishes. The three children all piled food on their plates and munched away.

About an hour later, the students were in their new dorms. Once they got to the tower, Nicholas, the prefect, directed the boys and the girls to their dormitories accordingly. However, Albus, Rosie, and Eva stayed in the common room a little longer before turning in for bed.

"Aren't you guys happy we ended in the same house?" Asked Rosie, "I was actually scared that I would end up in Ravenclaw. Its not that I don't like them, but it just wouldn't be...the same" She finished, looking at her friends and seeing them nod in comprehension.

"Eva didn't even put the hat in her head and she ended up in Gryffindor," Albus mentioned, remembering what happened earlier. Eva and Rosie nodded.

"I know," Eva answered. "I guess I couldn't just shove it on my head and ask it to think harder, right?" She joked. All three started laughing soon after.

Eventually, though, it was time for bed. The next day, the first Years were going to have a tour of the school in order to know where to go and how everything worked.

Rosie and Eva made their way towards the girls' dormitories while Albus traveled to the boys dorm on his own. Rosie and Eva were sharing dorms with a girl names Aries and Luna. They were both really nice and polite.

Albus, on the other hand, had no one to hang to, but luckily he got placed with nice people. There Elasius Erox, although people called him Eli, then there was Jared Parker, and lastly there was Cedric Trilousse who was nice as well. The boys didn't talk much, only when they felt the need to speak. Albus changed into his pajamas quickly and went into his four-poster bed, finally relaxing.

The girls, on the other hand, had been talking for a while now. They were starting too see tonight as more of a pajama party than anything else. They talked and laughed for a long time. Eva sat in her four-poster bed, impressed. She had never slept in a bed this big or this pretty, and she felt very happy about her comfy new bed. Eva drifted into a long, dreamless sleep which she hadn't had in a long time.


	3. Meeting Mister Potter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the third chapter! It's a bit longer than usual, and there should be another chapter up in less than a week. So please read and review!

* * *

><p>Meeting Mister Potter<p>

The next day, First Year students managed to get a tour of the school. This was something new to Hogwarts, but because so many students tended to get lost and end up in troublesome places, the school decided to make a brief tour of the school. Professor Doe, the Head of the Gryffindor House personally gave them a brisk tour of all of the places they would need to know of.

Because the houses of first years took turns taking tours, the Gryffindors got placed with the Slytherins. Yuck.

Most Slytherins were mean and disgusting, but the Gryffindors valiantly tried to ignore them. Soon enough, though, the tour was over and the students found themselves with free time for the rest of the day. Eva, Albus, and Rosie made their way to the library on Rosie's insistence.

"If we don't start looking over materials now," She asked, leading the trio to the library, "_how_ are we supposed to get ahead of everyone else?" Albus met Eva's frightened eyes rolled his own silently, taking advantage that Rosie was too busy racing to the library and couldn't see him.

Sometimes, just sometimes, Rosie's work ethic was so much like her mother's that it was scary. Albus knew Aunt Hermione well and he also knew that she was practically a genius; thank God she married Uncle Ron and not some stuck-up smarty pants instead. That would have been one snotty kid.

As Rosie led the way through the library, something on the wall cought Albus' attetion and he stopped walking abrubtly. Eva also noticed what he was looking at and walked towards the portraits on the wall. Rosie must not have noticed that she was now alone, for she kept on walking cluelessly. There was a large plaque with small black letters. It read:

_To all those who valiantly faught to protect Hogwarts from the Dark Lord and his forces, Thank You. Hogwarts will always miss its wonderful staff and students who offered their lives for such a wonderful cause. _

Below the plaque there were several photos. First there was Albus Dumbledore, who smiled and appraised the children with wise eyes from his portrait. Then, there was Professor Severus Snape, who looked scary and miserably bitter in his portrait by staring down anyone who dared to look at him. Eva sincerely questioned the fact that he would offer his life for Hogwarts. Then there was Professor Minerva McGonagall, who looked strict while still managing to look kind and wise. Eva smiled at her portrait and she smiled back at her kindly. There also some students too. There was a portrait of a young man who had ginger hair and looked strikingly familiar. Eva looked at name on the portrait and her stomach gave an uncomfortable churn. She tugged on Albus' robes and pointed to the portrait.

"Was that—is that" Eva stuttered, too scared of hurting Albus' feelings.

"Yes," He answered, seeming to read her mind, "He was my Uncle, Uncle George's twin brother." Eva's face became grave and she offered him a quiet "I'm sorry."

However, the portrait seemed to come to life and started making crude faces and silly gestures. It worked; Albus and Eva became a little more cheery and the portrait laughed right along with them merrily.

Once they caught up with Rosie (who was deeply engrossed in the Defense Against the Dark Arts section) she told them that she knew they would catch up with her eventually. Apperantly, all she seemed to care about was stepping foot on the library. Albus and Eva sat on a desk with Rosie for the rest of the day, watching her read sections of her books outloud and make them have a discussion about it. Eva stared longingly out of the window, but she was too scared of Rosie's reaction. After all, she didn't want to disappoint her new friend.

Eventually, Eva went to look after books that interested her more—History of Magic books. She knew most people found the subject absolutely boring, but learning about magic in other places of the world fascinated her. Albus, on the other hand, went to hunt down some books on magical creatures. He knew that the Forbidden Forest was teeming with these creatures, and although it _was _forbidden, one could always dream, right?

Albus and Eva managed to pull Rosie out of the Library right before they missed dinner. Like yesterday, there were all types of delicious food. Also like yesterday, Rosie, Albus, and Eva piled their plates high and happily ate away.

The next morning was when it all started. The crazy rush and buzz from the first day of classes was impossible to miss. As classes started, Rosie and Eva started off on the wrong foot. They overslept and almost missed breakfast. The two girls woke up and started washing up and dressing at lightning-speed, poor Albus was waiting outside the girl dormitories, hoping to eat breakfast and make it to class on time.

Lucky for them, breakfast was just starting. They sat on a table with the other members of the Weasley family, none of them who looked like they were up for social interaction right now. They looked tired and cranky, and so the trio kept quiet and kept to themselves. As it happened every morning, the owls came in with the morning correspondence. Two letters were dropped on Albus' lap; one from his parents and one from his little sister, while one letter, along with a box of sweets landed on Rosie's lap. The letter was from her parents, and apparently the sweets were from her little brother, Hugo. Attached to the box of sweets, there was a small note with sloppy handwriting.

_Hi Rosie! _

_ I hope you having fun at school without me. It's so boring here, Mom tries to teach me boring stuff all the time. I wonder how long its going to take her to realize that I have my dad's brains. Anyways, I bought you your favorites with some allowance that I've been saving up. _

_ Don't forget about me at Hogwarts!_

_ Love, _

_ Hugo Weasley_

Rose looked at her letter with a loving expression on her face and tore the box open, instantly taking one of the sweets and devouring it. She offered some to us and all of the other people at the table.

Then, a smaller, colorful bird flew through the air and landed on their table, dropping a note on Eva's lap. Before reading the note, Eva held the bird and started talking to it.

"How are you?" The parrot looked at her and replied in a sqwaky voice,

"_Hungry. Hungggryyyy_." It said, nipping at a piece of toast in Eva's hand. Eva fed it to the parrot, before shooing it off the table and placing it on her lap after she started getting strange looks.

"Wait—why do you have a parrot and not a owl?" Asked Rosie, "As far as I knew, you are only allowed to bring an owl, a toad, or a cat."

"Remember how I told you I'm from the caribbean?" Rosie nodded.

"Well, parrots are a lot easier to find than an _owl_. Over there, owls are more expensive, too. So I told them and they said that I could just bring a parrot instead." Eva picked up her note and read it over. She seemed curious, but she scribbled a reply, read it over, and gave it to her parrot, which nipped a piece off her toast quickly before taking the note in her beak gently, and instantly flew away screeching "_Bye-Bye Eb'a, Bye-Byee._"

Eva walked to class silently that day, mulling over the note she had recieved in the morning. The note was from Hagrid, and he was asking to meet her after classes today. Honestly, Eva was kinda nervous. Had she done something wrong? She carefully thought over anything that might have been considered as bad and didn't really find anything compromising. She also wondered whether she should bring her friends or not. After all, Hagrid didn't mention anything about having her friends over.

Finally, it was time to meet up with Hagrid. The thing was that supper was about to start in the Great Hall. Should Eva tell them the truth? She didn't want them to feel offended, so she decided to play it off a bit.

"I'm starving. Trust me, I'm going to be giving those house-elves in the kitchen some work tonight." Rosie said, packing some neatly rolled parchment into her bag after her Herbology class. Albus agreed with her absentmindedly.

"Actually, guys," Eva started, feeling the guilt already chewing away at her insides, "I'm really tired today. I think I'm just going to do some work and then go straight to bed." She rattled off, trying not to really think about the lie she was feeding to these people who had been nothing but kind and welcoming.

"What's wrong? Do you feel sick?" Rosie asked immediately, her face filled with concern.

"Yeah, do you want us to bring you to Madam Pomfrey's?" Albus asked, also with a concerned look on his face. It took Eva long minutes to convince them that she felt fine and that she was just sleepy.

"But without food? You're going to starve!" Rosie whined, tugging on Eva robes in the direction of the Great Hall.

"I'll be fine. If I get hungry then I'll just go to the kitchen and get some food. Really, how hard could it be?" Rosie huffed in defeat and finally, along with Albus, starting walking towards the Great Hall.

Eva ran straight to her room and threw her books and bag into her bead, quickly looking in the mirror to make sure she wasn't severely disarrayed. She sweeped out of the room and towards the shack of Hogwarts resident half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid.

The shack hadn't changed much from before. If anything, it had been expanded a bit to allow more room, but the old shack was not the type of building to get run down easily. Eva walked to the door, smoothed her robes down, gulped quickly, and raised her small fist to the huge door. However, before she could knock, she heard people talking.

"'Tis not safe, Harry. Dearborn said that it's here, he just can't put a finger on it." Said a rough voice. Hagrid's voice.

"What do you mean? I thought Dearborn was powerful." Another voice replied, sounding incredulous.

"He is. Trust me! I'll tell you somethin', Harry. Dumbledore may not be here, but Dearborn does a good job keepin' Hogwarts safe. He is powerful Harry, perhaps along the ranks of Dumbledore himself!" Hagrid responded, his voice full of admiration.

"I don't believe all this, Hagrid. How can he think this school has _that,_ and not be sure? With things as evil as that, it would be easily discovered." He whispered quickly.

"Well, he believes that it might have somethin' to do with the new student, that's why I want to get to know her—" _Me? _Thought Eva, bewildered about this whole situation. What did '_that_' mean, and why was it such a big deal?

At this point Eva figured she might as well knock and pretend she had just gotten there. She tried to look flushed—as if she had been in a hurry, and knocked on the door quickly three times, backing off a safe distance from the door. Then it swung forward.

But it wasn't Hagrid who opened the door. Eva looked up to see a man with green eyes and black hair smile down at her. Eva smiled back politely. He reminded her of someone, though...

"Hello there," The friendly man said, crouching down to her eye-level so she wouldn't have to stare up at him.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He smiled at her and shook her tiny hand in his. Eva suddenly realized he must have been related to Albus and James.

"N-Nice to meet you, Mister Potter," She said, slightly nervous.

"Oh no," He laughed, "Don't call me _that_! Just call me Harry. We can be friends, right?" Eva nodded shyly.

"Are you by any chance related to Albus Potter?" She asked, full of curiosity.

"Yes! He's my son." Eva gaped at him. His son? But Harry looked so young! You'd think he just graduated Hogwarts. As Rosie had seen in Platform 9 ¾, most parents wear nice robes that give them a real wizard-y feeling. Not Harry, though. Harry wore a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, making him look a lot more relaxed and younger than what he would have looked like with his robes on.

"Do you know Albus?" He asked, with a hint of a smile on his face, "Please tell me he hasn't gotten in trouble?" He asked desperately. Harry knew Albus wan't one to get in trouble (that category had _James Sirius Potter_ stamped all over it) but he still worried.

"No. Albus and Rosie are my friends. My best friends." She said, smiling up at him now that he had gone back to standing. Eva also noticed that Hagrid had been watching them the whole while from his doorstep. She smiled at him nervously.

"You three?" Harry asked, a delighted expression taking over his face.

"Reminds me o' someone." Hagrid said, giving Harry a pointed, fond look. Harry smiled back ruefully.

"It reminds me, too." He said softly, before finally realizing that he had things to do. Excusing himself and giving out warm Good-Bye's ("send me an owl anytime you'd like, Eva.") he finally made his way outside of Hogwarts and apparated home. After seeing Harry off, Hagrid invited Eva inside his home.

As Eva walked in, she instantly noticed pictures everywhere. There were many pictures of a little boy, or rather, a big boy. It looked a lot like Hagrid, and Eva figured it must have been his son. There was another picture of Hagrid, the boy, and a big woman with short hair.

"Is this your family?" Eva asked timidly, motioning to the picture on top of the fireplace.

"Yes! We make a handsome family, don' we?" Asked Hagrid merrily, with a big smile on his face. Eva nodded. Although the family might not have been the most physically handsome, it definitely looked like a loving family.

"Where are my manners? Have a seat!" Eva picked a big fluffy chair and made herself at home while Hagrid appeared from his kitched with some tea.

"Here ya' go!" He said, placing a cup of warm tea in Eva's hands, and sitting down across from her, sipping his own tea.

Honestly, Eva wasn't very fond of tea because she never really had it while growing up, but she had to admit that since coming to Hogwarts, tea was growing on her.

Eva stared at Hagrid expectantly.

"Well, you migh' be wonderin' why I called you down 'ere." Eva nodded patiently. "An', well, I called you down here because I wanted to know how you were doin'. You know, 'cause you moved from such a far place an' all." He finished, wringing his hands.

"Well, I—uh—I think I'm doing okay." Eva answered. Although Eva hadn't really though about her time at Hogwarts, she didn't have any complaints. In fact, thanks to Rosie and Albus, she had been enjoying herself very much. Now if she could find a way to make that Malfoy disappear...

"Okay? Is anythin' botherin' ya?" He asked, looking at her intently.

"Actually, now that you mention it, there is. There's this boy named Malfoy who could use some courtesy lessons." Eva declared in a steely voice. Hagrid's eyebrows furrowed. She would have usually kept these things to herself, but she figured Hagrid called her down for this reason then she might as well be honest.

"Malfoy? That boy startin' up trouble already?"

"Yes. He called me—" Eva thought hard to remember that word he called her on the Hogwarts express. "He called me a _Mudblood_." Hagrid blanched.

"He _what_?" Hagrid asked murderously, almost spitting up his tea. Eva just nodded animatedly, engrossed in her conversation with the half-giant.

Hagrid, on the other hand, was livid. He couldn't believe that that boy was already sprouting such offensive words! He took a deep breath, resisting the urge to crush his tea cup. Olympe would kill him if he did.

Hagrid stood up angrily and stalked to the kitchen, muttering something along the lines of "snotty brat" and "can't even use a wand yet". He came back into the kitched with some more tea in his cup and sat down once again.

"So, uh—" Hagrid looked like he was struggling remembering somehting. "Ava—"

"Eva." She corrected quickly, not wanting to get called the wrong name until God-knows-when.

"Righ', Eva. So how are your friends? Any good?" Eva nodded happily. She was always happy to speak of her friends.

"Of course! Their names are Albus and Rosie." She said, smiling.

"Oh! I almost forgot you were friends with 'em kids. Well, why didn't you bring them along?" Hagrid asked, confused.

"Well," Eva replied nervously, wringing her hands. "I didn't if it would be okay with you." Hagrid laughed and called her silly, telling her she could always bring her friends, especially if they were Albus and Rosie.

Dusk soon started setting in and Eva figured it would be best if she made her way to her dorm. She said bid farewell to Hagrid and moved quickly towards the castle.

Once she got to the door of the Gryffindor common room she noted that the Fat Lady was absent. After a couple of minutes, she finally returned and Eva hastily gave her the password ("Peppermint Drops!") before the Fat Lady could leave once again.

As soon as she walked in the Common Room, though, she noticed that Rosie and Albus were both sitting near the door nervously. Rosie was almost bouncing off her chair and Albus was pacing back and forth. He froze when he saw her.

"Eva! Where were you?" Rosie asked, with a relieved expression on her face. "We were about to tell Professor Doe that we couldn't find you." She said, sniffing. Albus nodded with her.

Rosie then spent the next twenty minutes scolding Eva on the danger of walking around Hogwarts all alone. Albus nodded in all the right places with her. Although Rosie did not like to admit it, she had more of her Grandmother Molly in her than she let on, and seeing her scold grandchild after grandchild time and time again served as a good example for Rosie, who scolded Eva endlessly, fretting about many worst-case scenarios.

After getting a thorough earful, Rosie began to explain why she had lied. She explained going to Hagrid's and meeting Harry (at which point Albus put his head down in mortification), and about how Hagrid told her they should all visit him sometime.

Albus and Rosie were satisfied with her explanation, and soon after they made it to their respective dormitories, ready for a full night's sleep.


End file.
